


The Dungeons Master

by Husbandos4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Drugs, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husbandos4Life/pseuds/Husbandos4Life
Summary: In Hammerlock castles dungeons, secrets are shared, feelings are confessed, and Kidnapped prisoners are held captive? Read and find out what happens to Hop when Galar's ex-champ goes missing!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Secrets In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huevoplatano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/gifts).



Hammerlock. One of the oldest cities in Galar, and known for its architecture and its bachelor of a gym leader… or at least that's what everyone thought. However, both the Hammerlock castle and its gym leader had a secret. The castle in Hammerlock was indeed quite old, but there were parts of it that only a few people knew about, and one of those places was the old dungeons. Raihan was one of the few people who knew they were still there and in working order. He had used them a few times to house injured or hostile Pokémon. However, right now he was using them as a quiet meeting place.

"Rai, did we really have to meet in the dungeons?" Leon asked as they entered the large room. Cages and cells lined the walls. A fireplace in the center of the room lit up most of the room as well as warmed it a bit. A few tables and chairs were scattered around the room and the fireplace. Raihan had taken Leon here when he first confessed his feelings for the, at the time, young champion. Leon knew this was one of the places he knew Raihan felt safe to be more open to his… draconian tendencies. Raihan sat in one of the chairs close to the fire, waiting for Leon to join him. Leon only sighed before doing so.

"I know you think it's kinda creepy down here… but I wanted to talk down here for… a reason." Raihan said as he pulled the orange headband off his head. Leon took his hand that he rested on the orange cloth. This caused Raihan to turn to him, putting his free hand on top of Leon's.

"whatever it is, I'm here for you. And… to be honest with you, I also have something I'd like to talk about with you… but I want you to go first." Leon said with a soft smile. Raihan looked at Leon about to speak before catching his eyes. The fire of the fireplace made Leon's eyes glow, looking like a piece of amber in the light. He swallowed, taking a breath before he spoke.

"We've been dating for a long time. It Almost feels like we should make it public at this point… but that's for another day. Because today… today I want to tell you something I've kept to myself for a long time. And I don't want our relationship to end because of it." Raihan said as he looked down at their hands. Leon knew Raihan well enough to know that this ment whatever his secret was, that it was taking all his strength not to let his secret out. Leon now took each hand in his own, rubbing the palms of Raihan's hands with his thumbs. With this move, the tension in Raihan's shoulders was slowly melting away.

"I feel the same way. And with how much tension you had in your shoulders, I'd say that maybe I should go first?" Leon ended on a smile. Looking back up at Leon's face, he shook his head. Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before talking again. "I love you with all my heart… but there's… someone else as well." Raihan's eyes widened. "You see… long before we met on the gym challenge, I had my eyes on another. And… well… after what happened with Eternatus, I was scared to lose them. I've been scared and worried for them ever since I left for the gym challenge… I…" Leon paused closing his eyes. 

Raihan could tell how much this was affecting Leon by how badly his hands were shaking. Until they stopped. When Leon opened his eyes, Raihan could have sworn the look in his eyes was equivalent to that of a blood lustful dragon. When Leon opened his mouth, his voice was completely different. It was cold and calculating. "After what happened with Eternatus, I vowed that if anyone were to hurt him… to hurt you… they would see just how strong this ex-champ could really be." Raihan was shocked. Leon was completely serious, but the question still remained. Who was this other man?

"Well… who is he?" Raihan asked. He saw the look on Leon's face shift from complete sincerity to that of disgust and utter guilt. "Leon?" Leon's face fell, his hands fisting into lavender locks. Summoning the most supportive sounding voice he had, Raihan put his hand on Leon's arm. "Like we said. It's ok, Lee. You ca-"

"It's Hop!" Leon's voice cracked with guilt and resentment. "It's Hop." Tears ran down his face as he softly sobbed. Raihan knew what he had to do. He stood and embraced Leon in a tight hug. They didn't speak until Leon had stopped crying. He looked up at Raihan as if to search his face for disgust or horror, but all he saw was love. As he spoke, his voice was raspy from crying. "You probably think I'm a freak. Huh?" Leon lowered his face again, only to have Raihan lift it back up by his chin.

"No, actually… actually I really don't." He said with his usual toothy grin. Leon couldn't help but look shocked.

"R-Really?!" Leon couldn't help but back up slightly; only to be pulled back by Raihan, lowering his face to Leon's until their foreheads met.

"Yeah, really." He smiled, "Actually, I think that's kinda hot." Wait. What? Did Leon really hear that right? He must have had a look of astonishment on his face by how Raihan reacted. "What's that face for?" He laughed, "I'm completely serious! I mean… the thought of you… on top of Hop's thin frame… thrusting into him as he moans out your name… man, what I wouldn't give to see that." Their faces were almost flushed against one another. The kiss they sheared was long and heated. But they soon broke for air.

"So... you'll help me?" Leon asked as he tried to catch his breath. Raihan's toothy smile widened to a devilish degree.

"Oh, babe. I'll do a little more than just help." And with that Leon took Raihan's lips again. He was overjoyed that Raihan was willing to help him, the only question about this was, "how are we going to convince Hop about all this?". So that night was the start of quite a bit of planning, but it was all going to be oh so worth it.


	2. Tower Panic Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is... missing?! A plan was hatch and now it was time to put it into action, but will the desired outcome come from this mayhem?

It felt like weeks had passed, but in reality it had only been about two. As Raihan got up for work, he noticed Leon had already left. It had become normal for Leon to wake up and leave before Raihan got up. Especially since he had to ride his way to Wyndon before the Battle Tower opened to the public. Either way, Raihan went about his day as if nothing was wrong. First, he ate a bowl of cereal, before quickly cleaning his dishes and taking a shower. Once he was dressed for work, he gathered all he was going to need for the day, and then headed out the door. By this time, the early birds were out, and Raihan made his way to the gym. 

His favorite triplets met him at the gate to the gym, standing patiently as they waited for their powerful leader. Once inside, it was time for the early staff to start opening up the gym, and it was time for Raihan to head to the offices. However, before even opening the door, his office phone was ringing. Once inside, he noticed the number on the phone was from Leon's office line. 'That's weird.' He thought as he answered it.

"Hello? Raih-" he was cut off by a frantic woman's voice.

"Where is he?!" He knew that angry question anywhere.

"Oleana, you're going to have to be a little mor-" he was cut off again.

" **LEON!** I know you two are dating, and even if he got lost, he always found his way to the tower before it opened to the public! He is currently an hour late!  _ SO WHERE IS HE?!?"  _ he could hear here seething breath over the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear and took a deep breath.

"Y-you're kidding… right?" Time to bring his A game. "This - this is a prank right? Leon's gonna take the phone and say that it's-" he cut himself off with a light choking sound.

"So you really don't know where he is?" Her voice had become melancholy. Hook, line, and sinker.

"No. I don't." He now had put anger in his voice to make it sound genuine.

"Ok. Thank you for your time." Then she hung up. Raihan wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes, giving them an irritated look to them. It wasn't long after the call, that all the gym leaders got a call informing them of the situation. They were to help organize a region wide search of Leon, while trying to keep the public under control. However it was Raihan who was tasked with the hardest job… Informing Leon's family that he's missing.

So on the back of his trusty Flygon, Raihan flew as fast as he could to Wedgehurst. He wanted to be the first to contact Sonia and Hop about this. And soon, Flygon was touching down in front of the purple pokemon lab. Before entering the lab, he put himself in the right mindset… It was time.

\---

It was about mid-morning when a hard set of knocks came from the lab door. Hop turned to Sonia, both shrugging to one another. Neither of them were expecting someone, nor were they expecting the hell storm that awaited them. As Sonia opened the door, Raihan wrapped her in a hug with his long arms.

"Rai? What's wrong?" As she pulls away she grows even more concerned, "Raihan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hop finally stood up and made his way to the door. It was a rarity to see Raihan cry… something must be wrong.

"Rai?" Was all Hop could get out at the moment. As Raihan looked up, his face went from sadness to worry. Hop didn't know why, but a gut feeling told him that the 'something wrong' had to deal with… "Rai, where's Lee?"


	3. Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the weight of Leon being missing on his mind, Hop thought sleep would never come to him, but here he is with his eye lids heavy.

Concerned, Sonia helped Raihan to the small kitchenette seats by the door. After taking a few deep breaths, Raihan explained the current situation. However, it didn't take long before Hop started crying. His big brother was missing?! Why?! How?! What for?! Was he being hurt or mistreated?! He broke down as the questions filled his head, his severely more worse than Raihan's. Raihan, knowing Hop must be feeling terrified, held Hop as they cried. Sonia knew that with this new information weighing on her young assistant, he would be distracted and needed to be with family. So, Sonia told Hop to go with Raihan, as his tasks could wait for his big brother's safe return. With a sympathetic hug, Hop left with Raihan. The two headed to their family's house, where Hop packed a few things before they headed back to Hammerlock.

The flight back to Hammerlock was filled with silence from the two men. As they landed at the entrance to Hammerlock, Raihan and Hop were greeted by a concerned Piers and Marnie. The punk siblings gave the two hugs and their sympathy. Piers was a little more on edge about all this as he probably knew how Leon must be feeling about now. Marnie, on the other hand, explained that she had Team Yell helping out in the various towns in hopes of adding to the chances of finding Leon. Knowing this, Hop had become somewhat glad that he had an entire region looking for his big brother.

However, the quartet didn't expect the next visitor to join their group. Oleana, walking up from the direction of the train station, gave the two her sympathy. She had changed quite a bit after Rose was put in jail, but this was a surprise to all four of them. Oleana then quickly explained the current situation up in Wyndon, that she had been ordered to relieve Raihan of his leadership during the investigation, under the order of the temporary acting chairman assigned to them by the international league.

With this new information dropped on them, all Raihan and Hop could really do was go back to Raihan's flat and wait for new information. The two crashed on Raihan's couch, once they were inside his flat. As the time slowly ticked by, the two consoled each other and held one to the other like they could disappear any second. Raihan held Hop close as they tried to occupy themselves with the telly. And while time didn't tick by fast enough, it was soon time for dinner. So Raihan made something simple, a simple curry recipe he liked to eat when he was sad, and they ate on the couch as they watched more of the telly. It was the best they could do, considering they weren't allowed to help with the search. However with at least some food in their stomach, Hop fell asleep in Raihan's arms as they sat there on the couch.


	4. The Master's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop wakes up in a jail cell, cold, naked, and tethered to the wall. What's gonna happen now that both the brothers were gone?

As Hop woke up, he couldn't help the cloudy feeling his head had at the moment. He opened his eyes to an odd sight. Dark stone walls surrounded him, faintly lit with the light emanating from the opening of the room he was in… a jail cell? At that realization, the cloudiness cleared from his head. He sat up quickly and started looking around. He was on a bed in one of the various cells he could see from where he was sitting. It was then that he noticed he was stark naked. The only exception to that was the leather restraints around his wrists and ankles, and the locked metal collar around his neck.

"I see your awake baby boy." A distorted voice said from the bars of the cell. Hop looked up to see a black figure opening the cell door. "I was getting worried I gave you too much sedative." The figure chuckled as he entered the cell with a leash in hand.

"Who are you? Where am I? Were you the one who took Lee?!" Hop barked. He was angry. If this was the guy who kidnapped Lee, he was gonna pay for it once he was out of these restraints! However as the figure approached, Hop noticed that the man was wearing all black clothes, and even something in his hood to hide his face. One the man was close enough he hooked the leash to Hop's collar and pulled two sets of long handcuffs out of his hoodie's pocket. The man cuffed Hop by the wrists and ankles, before taking the leash and unlocking him the chain that tethered him to the wall.

"He's the deal. You be good and do what I say, you get a reward. You be bad and not do what I say, you'll get punished. Do I make myself clear?" The man asked, pulling on the leash.

"Y-yes, sir!" Was all Hop could get out. He was starting to get scared. what if this guy was going to rape him as a punishment. However that all faded away as soon as he saw Leon. He was chained to a wall in a cell. Leon lifted his head at the sound of the cell door opening and closing. He was blind folded and gagged. "LEE!" Hop yelled as he tried to run forward, but was yanked back by the leash he was attached to. As soon as Leon heard Hop's voice, his breathing started to get labored. 

As the man brought him closer to Leon, Hop noticed several things in the cell that seemed too placed to be coincidental. The man led Hop to the wall adjacent to Leon. He tethered Hop to the wall again and took the leash off him. He released Hop from his cuffs, before gagging him with a similar gag to Leon, as well as, blindfolded him. As Hop stood there, he was too scared to make noise or to move. However he hurt the man doing things in and around the cell. He also heard Leon grunt and groan here and there. What was going to happen to them?

After a long time, Hop felt the man mess with his collar again, and then pick him up. When he was set down, Hop knew he was laying on the table that sat in the center of cell. Although, as soon as he was laid down, the man was manipulating the table to make him sit at an odd angle. Hop's hands were soon pinned to the side of the table as the man tethered the leather restraints on his wrists to the table. But that wasn't all. His legs were pulled close to the edge of the table and lifted for a few seconds, before he was put back down. A few soft pillows and a towel keeping his skin from touching the table. And finally, His feet were forced into stirrups, the restraints on his ankles keeping him from moving too much.


	5. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leon now found, it time Our questionable man has a little fun with his two favorite brothers!

Hop was blinded slightly as the man took off his blindfold. Leon was strapped to a chair that was sat in front of him. Hop felt so embarrassed to have Leon see him like this, but at the same time he was scared of what the man was going to do to them. What  _ was _ he going to do to them? Hop got his answer as the man went behind the table and out of Hop's range of sight. He came back with a vile of something and two syringes. He filled the syringes up from the vile, sticking one in Leon's neck and the other in Hop's. Whatever was in that vile, it didn't take long for his body to feel its effects. As it spread through his body, he felt a warm tingle run down his spine. He looked at Leon, and it seems that he was feeling the same thing. Hop laid his head against the table as it was starting to feel fuzzy.

"Hm! You like that?" The man asked. Both Leon and Hop moaned in response. For some reason his body was starting to get hot. "Good boys. Now that I've got my two favorite brothers at my mercy, let's have a little fun." The man walked back behind the table again. 'What was he going to get this time?' Hop thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of the cell. Since the man was taking his time, Hop decided to check on Leon, however as he looked down, Hop's eyes went wide at the sight. He was hard. He didn't know why, but now that he's seen it, that was all his mind and body wanted to concentrate on. But now is not the time. After taking a deep breath, Hop focused on Leon, and to be honest, he could tell that Leon was in the same boat as him.

As Hop continued to stare at his brother, his eyes started to wonder. From Leon's amber eyes to his sculpted torso, however they stopped at the sight of Leon's massive member. He didn't know why, but there was something inside of him that wanted his brother's erection inside of him. Hop laid back against the table again, trying his hardest to clear his head of those thoughts… but he couldn't. For some reason the more he fought it, the more he thought about it. Why? Why was his body doing this to him?! However before Hop could start to struggle against his restraints, the man appeared again. He bent down and did something to Leon before he stood up again. But now… Now his attention was solely on Hop.

"Tell me Hop, do you feel good right now?" The man asked as he walked behind Leon. Before he knew it, Hop's body responded on its own, answering the question with a nod. " Good." He took Leon's gag off for a second. "And Leon… you love your baby brother… right?" The man sounded like he had a grin on his face as he spoke. Looking from the man to Leon, Hop and Leon's eyes catch one another, as if they couldn't look away even if they wanted to.

"Yes."

"And you would do anything for Hop, right?"

"Yes." Tears started streaming from his eyes.

"But you have a secret don't you?"

"Y-yes."

"So then, tell Hop exactly how you feel about him." However the man whispered something in Leon's ear before he was allowed to answer.

"H-hop… I love you with all my heart." The tears in Leon's eyes kept coming. Hop had become focused only on Leon's face and words. "Ever since I left on my gym challenge, you were always on my mind, and even after I became champion, I wanted to see you as much as I could…" he his breath started to shake, from his crying or his untouched arousal, Hop didn't know. "But I realized in order to keep you safe, I had to stay away… I… as you got older, my urges got worse. Even after I started dating Raihan, there was still a hole in my chest. And that hole was begging me to mend it. To come visit you… to hurt you… but now… you're sitting here in front of me…" tears had slowed, but a look of guilt filled Leon's eyes. His breath became shakier still. " sitting here in front of me… cock hard… and hole twitching…" the look of guilt was gone almost instantly and replaced with animalistic lust. "I love you Hop… and I want to make love to you…"

The confession shook Hop out of his daze slightly. 'Did Lee… just say he… wanted to have sex with me?!' Was all that ran through Hop's head before he noticed movement before him. The man was doing something to Leon again. From the sounds of it, he was doing something with Leon's ankle restraints. After attaching the leash to his collar, He ordered Leon to stand. Leon followed his orders obediently. He stood from the chair, hands still bound behind his back, and then approached the table before stopping. The man switched the leash for a tether that attached to a pully system on the ceiling. As the man walked out of sight, Hop noticed a weight on his pelvis. A weight that turned out to be Leon's cock, which was now laying next to his. Leon was so big compared to him. A clicking noise snapped Hop out of his trance and back into this taboo situation.

As the clicking continued, the tether on Leon's collar slacked. The man ordered Leon to his knees, which Leon followed diligently. As Hop watched Leon kneel, he noticed that he could still see the top of Leon's head. 'What is he gonna make Lee do to me?' As Hop's mind swirled with the possibilities, he noticed his cock twitch at certain ideas. His only knowledge of sex was from biology books and porn he had found under Leon's bed. It was the call of his name that brought his attention back.

"Hop! I know you're probably dying for some attention, but I need you in the present for me." The man said as he set up a camera. He looked from the camera to the man, and from the man to Leon. His eyes were still filled with lust and his breathing still slightly labored. The man walked over to Leon after he had the camera all set up and ready to go. "You're such a good boy Leon. I think you deserve a treat… and how about we start with you giving Hop a taste of that tounge of yours." As soon as the man gave the order, Leon had his tounge lapping at Hop's entrance. Hop panicked at first, but as Leon took his sweet time, Hop began to relax and enjoy it. As soon as Leon could get his tounge actually inside Hop, it took Hop by surprise. It hurt slightly since Leon's tounge was bigger than the small fingers of his that he was used to.

Soon Hop became a shivering, moaning mess just from Leon's mouth. It even made Hop whine when Leon's mouth was plucked away from him. However, Hop couldn't complain when the man gave Leon the order to suck him off. Before taking Hop into his mouth though, Leon licked up the small pool that had leaked from his tip. Leon savored the taste of Hop on his tounge. Finally, he took the pubescent cock into his mouth and began to work. Hop was back to shaking and moaning, but this time he was a lot louder. 'This isn't- Lee stop!! But it feels- Lee's mouth feels- on my-' it felt like Hop's brain was short circuiting. He wanted Leon to stop, but his body felt so good! It didn't take long before Hop spilled his seed in Leon's mouth, and Leon swallowing every drop.

The man orders Leon to stand and to back up. Using a black rubber glove and a generous amount of lube, he checked to see how stretched out Hop was. Hop was still recovering mentally from what just happened, but still moans as the man stretches him. with Hop properly prepped, the man helped Leon Line up with Hop's entrance. He applied another generous amount of lube to Leon's shaft before he orders Leon to enter him. As the tip of Leon's cock passes through the tight ring of muscles, Hop is brought back to the present and tenses around the intrusion.

"Ha-hop- s-scotch… p-please… r-relax." Leon stuttered out. Hop whined, but then started to relax a bit. As Leon slowly inched his way in, Hop could feel the pain turn into an odd tingling sensation. He didn't know why but the feeling of Leon's cock being inside him, stretching and filling him up… It felt really good. Once Leon was flush with Hop's hips, he stood there trying to calm himself. Hop on the other hand started to feel weird. It was that weird feeling in his chest that he had always felt around Leon and Raihan, he thought it was just brotherly love, but…

"What's wrong Hop? You wanna say something?" The man asked as he removed Hop's gag. 

"L-Lee… I… I…" was all that Hop could get out before Leon started to thrust his hips. "AH! L-LEE!" The man disconnected Leon's wrist restraints, and his hands found their home glued to Hop's hips. Leon braced himself as he thrusted deep into Hop's tight lil virgin hole. Even though he was lost to his lust, Leon leaned forward and kissed Hop. With all the moaning Hop was doing, it was easy to slip his tounge into Hop's mouth. It was obvious to Leon that Hop had never kissed like this before, and fuck was he glad he was the first one to ever ravage Hop like this.

"Hopscotch! Hopscotch, I love you so much! Please! Please! I need this! I need more of this!" Leon was able to get out between moans and grunts and kisses. Hop was too dazed by his own feeling to understand what Leon ment, but every word that was said made that feeling in Hop's chest feel closer and closer to bursting… until it finally did. 

"Yes! L-Lee! L-LEE! I- MORE! NEED M-MORE! L-LOVE YOU! L-LIKE THA- T-TOO!" It was as if a switch had been flipped in his head, he's had a crush of his brother this entire time. And now that they were having sex those feelings finally made sense. And as if every nerve in his body had been shot with Salazzle pheromones, because all the pleasurable sensations he had been feeling up til now, felt like they had been amplified by 10. And with the amplification, Hop only got louder and louder. His body could only take so much, and then he hit it. Leon had hit his prostate and it sent him over the edge. Hop came harder then he had ever cum in his life, and that spasm was just what Leon needed. He quickly pulled out and came all over Hop's stomach and face. Leon collapsed on top of Hop. The sound of their labored breathing filled the room. Until a moan could be heard from the back of the room. Hop stilled the best he could. It was then that he realized the man had been jerking off while they were caught up in the moment.

"You ok back there?" Leon asked as he chuckled. Hop looked at Leon shocked and confused.

"Oh hell yes." The man said as he sat there for a bit. "... but uh… can I take this shit off? Its fucking itchy as hell Lee." Hop then looked at the man with the same look. As the man stood up, he put himself away. He walked behind the table to do… something. Leon finally stood back up, and unhooked himself from the ceiling tether. Leon took off his collar and restraints before sitting down in the chair.Leon was thrown a bottle of water and started drinking from it. Hop was still silent from the shock. The restraints on Hop's wrists were taken off by the man. The man undid one ankle restraint and Hop undid the other. As Hop now sat on the edge of the table, he looked at the floor trying to piece everything together. His attention was grabbed by a bottle of water being handed to him. As he took it, he looked up to find Raihan… dressed in all black… just like the man was…

"DID YOU TWO SET THIS WHOLE THING UP?!" Hop exclaimed as it finally dawned on him. Raihan took his spot behind Leon, letting him explain everything.

"Yes." Leon answered before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Listen… I know this is a weird way to get things out in the open, but…" Leon rubbed the back of his neck.

"But what?! You two have some… weird rape fantasy?!" Hop's voice quivered as tears began to form. 

"WHAT?! NO!" Leon said standing and rushing over to Hop. "A lot of this was Raihan's idea, I didn't know it was going to scare you this badly. I'm so sorry, Hopscotch." Leon tried to hug Hop, but Hop stopped him. Hop had used the towel he was laying on to wipe himself down, so this caused Leon to look down and realize he was still covered in cum. "Oops. Sorry." Leon chuckled. He walked off to clean himself. Riahan then took a seat in the chair.

"Hey listen we-... oops." Raihan pulled his rotomphone out of his hood, and tucked it into his pocket. "Listen," he said, the modulation on his voice gone, "I guess I pushed the envelope too much. Hop… the whole reason we did this was… well…" Raihan was cut off by Leon as he came back over and hugged Hop.

"Hopscotch, listen, despite everything that just happened, everything I said before is true. I've had feelings for you for so long and I just wanted to protect you from myself." He said, pulling back and looking Hop in the eyes. Leon wiped at his tears as he spoke up. "I love you Hop. As a brother and as a lover. I don't want to lose you because of some kinky plot Raihan put together."

"Hey! I put this together because of the info we gathered, remember? I'm just trying my best here." Raihan said in defense of himself.

Hop looked over to Raihan. "Info? What info?"

"I may have gotten info from a few sources that confirmed that you had a thing for a certain dragon trainer." Raihan gave him a toothy grin. Hop blushed and looked away. "As well as another older gentleman, that you never disclosed the identity of." And now Hop's cheeks were completely red. "I figured if you had enough pressure put on you, you'd talk… turns out I'm right." Leon shot him a look.

"S-so wait… was all this to try and get me to… confess I had feelings for Lee?" Hop asked, and Raihan simply nodded. Hop was so confused… but he was also kinda happy. "So what now?" Hop asked as he looked from one man to another.

"We get our fucking story straight." Raihan answered. As it turns out, Raihan did have quite the plot for them. After everyone cleaned up, Raihan outlined what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left, I hope you guys have enjoyed this lovely storie!


	6. Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the truth of their love out in the open with one another, the cover story was the only thing left to take care of.

Raihan went over his plan again in his head, while he waited for Hop and Leon. Raihan was the only one who knew about the tunnels that led out of the dungeons. They were originally used for evacuation prisoners when the dungeons were still in use, but now the tunnels are either caved in or completely forgotten about. On top of all that, Raihan was well known for his skills in strategic planning; so why would a situation like this be any different? 'It wasn't.' Raihan thought to himself, as he looked out upon the patch of desert he could see through the thick of the sandstorm, standing in his spot against the wall. Raihan was also quite knowledgeable about the weather, and he knew a sandstorm would kick up in the desert the morning of Leon's disappearance. 

So he had concocted a story to cover up what had actually happened. And it starts with the night that Raihan had drugged Hop's curry. Multiple people had called him that night to check on him and Hop. So he lied and told everyone that Hop was dead asleep after he had given him something to help him do exactly that. While he gathered everything they needed, he quickly wrote a letter stating that he and Hop went out searching for Leon after they had gotten up that next morning. In actuality, Raihan had used the cover of night to fly Hop to this exact tunnel while he slept. Once everything was said and done in the dungeons, the plan was a bit more loose.

Once the brothers were ready to go, The three of them flew off, Raihan on his Flygon and Hop and Leon on his charizard. While Leon and Raihan were waiting for Hop to wake up, Raihan took the time to rough up and dirty their clothes a bit to make his story seem more legitimate. It didn't take them long to get back to Hammerlock as the sun rose. A small crowd gathered as they landed. Cheers filled the air as the three got off their pokemon. However, it didn't take long for the three men to be escorted into the castle.

" _ WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS WERE YOU THINKING?!  _ I told you that you were to go home, a-" Oleana was cut off by an angry Raihan.

"IF HOP AND I HADN'T GONE LOOKING, LEON WOULD STILL BE IN THAT CAVE!" Raihan retorted. Raihan and Leon worked together to explain exactly what had happened… at least their cover story of what actually happened.

\---

As Leon left that morning, he noticed that the winds were oddly strong, but he thought that it wouldn't be a challenge for his trusty partner pokemon. That is until a strong gust of wind sent Charizard spiraling out of control. And before he knew it, The two of them had been grounded in the middle of a horrible sandstorm. Thankfully they landed near a cave that sheltered them for the night. It didn't help that, when Leon remembered he could try his cellphone, it had been damaged badly. So Leon just stayed close to charizard to keep himself warm. He knew someone would find him, and he was right.

During the night, the sandstorm had calmed down some, or rather enough to be able to fly in it. Since Raihan was used to flying in sandstorms, he could navigate through them effortlessly. Thankfully Leon had built a fire in the cave for extra warmth, since that's what caught Raihan's eye. So the two landed and were truly relieved when they found that Leon was still in the cave. So, with strict directions to follow him, The trio took off and headed back to Hammerlock, where they landed safely.

\---

After repeating this explanation to the National League representative, the case was declared solved. Oleana called all of the gym leaders to inform them of the situation, before a press conference was spontaneously held at Hammerlock stadium. The entire region rejoiced as their beloved Chairman was now home, safe and sound. Once all the press and public had left, Oleana gave Leon an order to stay home for a few days to rest after his whole ordeal, which Leon took gladly. However before heading to Wyndon, the trio stopped at Raihan's apartment to get a few things. Then the three took the train all the way to Wyndon. People cheered at them the entire walk back to Leon's apartment. However once they were there, the three didn't leave until they had to go back to work.


End file.
